Jealous Guy
by Darthnikki
Summary: Based on Mute90's Seeing Green, many thanks to her for letting me go with this. Supernatural/Angel crossover. Sam and Dean head to L.A in search of a book to get Dean out of his deal and run into some fanged help along the way.Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; So another story came to mind after reading a one shot from another author Mute90 called 'Seeing Green' although mine is along the same lines its all from my own little mind. This is a crossover with Angel and set after season 5 but during season 3 of supernatural, so the big battles happened but for my story Wes was saved by Illyria , just cause I kinda like Wes but Cordy is still dead cause sorry cordy fans but she annoyed me to no end and have to say was secretly glad when she kicked the bucket….hides to avoid rotten veg being thrown……. I'll get to writing 'Behind Blue Eyes' soon and that maybe written in tandem to this but have nothing whatsoever to do with it. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review ……Oh and if any insults offend any living person my apologies they're only meant to offend the undead..lol…

Disclaimer; Neither Angel or Supernatural belong to me and the idea is taken from Mute90's idea for a story, thanks for the inspiration and many thanks for letting me roll with it this is dedicated to you xxx

Jealous Guy.

The demon crept along in the shadows its prey in sight, it took a deep rattling breath its glowing white eyes flared with anticipation of the kill. It licked its blackened lips its large leathery wings unfurled as it followed edging closer. The preys scent was intoxicating, it had never sensed such raw energy before. It stalked closer the hunted now cut of by any means of escape as it was faced with a dead end,

" Damn , must have taken a wrong turn, I'll never get used to the city " he muttered, he turned slowly to make his exit and that's when the demon revealed itself from its hiding place, it sniffed the air , the startled man took a few steps backwards,

" Wh-what are you ? " the man stuttered out, the demon chuckled low and throaty

" I'm you're worst nightmare, and you, well you are my aperitif "

" Huh ? "

" Humans " the demon shook its head " You're my snack " it grinned maliciously

" Dude, I so don't swing that way. I'm not anyone's snack. Well unless she happens to be blonde, or brunette hell even a redhead would do but it would definitely be a female and here's the biggie human. Sorry but that's three strikes against you, guess you're out " Dean Winchester smirked as he pulled his .45 from the back of his waistband, the demon took a step backwards, its face contorted in rage and disgust

" Hunter " it hissed

" Very good, you're doing so well. Can you guess what happens next ? " Dean smirked a shit eating grin spread across his face,

" You die " the demon shrieked as it leapt for him, two shots rang out striking the demon in the chest, it fell to the ground in a tangle of wings an limbs. Sam came round the corner and rolled his eyes,

" You know you could ask for help once in a while Dean, we are supposed to be a team " he said pointing to himself and then his brother. Dean grinned at him,

" Dude, it was one sniffling little demon and not the hard kind. We best get rid of the body though before any civvies come across it ". Sam nodded and helped his brother move the demons corpse into a nearby empty warehouse,

" We going to salt and burn ? Man that sucker was heavy " Sam said panting slightly,

" Probably down to the evil flying monkey's wings " Dean snarked a grin on his face his eyes bright with amusement,

" Dude, you are seriously turning way to fan girl with the whole wizard of oz thing. Sure you're not a friend of Dorothy ? "

" What the hell does that mean ? " Dean asked scowling at his brother, Sam smirked

" It means Dean that there's a reason people think your gay " Dean gave his brother the Winchester salute, which to everyone else was a raised middle finger, Sam laughed

" Laugh it up wookie, they think you're gay too, and you are most definitely the bitch in this duo "

" Am not " Sam spat, then cringed at the childish reply

" Oh yeah, definitely a Stanford worthy reply there college boy "

" Jerk "

" Bitch " Dean grinned as Sam huffed his way over to the duffle containing the gas and salt " Okay Sammy light this sucker up ",

" Its Sam, and I know what I'm doing Dean " Sam spat as he liberally doused the body in petrol and salt lighting it with a lit matchbook from their latest motel.

" Well, well, well, what do we have here " a British voice asked " Seems like Spikes found himself someone who's seen the wicker man way to many times " Dean span round his .45 drawn in one fluid movement trained on the newcomers heart. Spike grinned

" Oh that won't work on me pet, you need something with a little more punch " Spike raced to Sam's side and had the younger Winchester in a choke hold

" D-D-Dean " he choked out

" Get your hands off my brother " Dean yelled, Spike quirked a brow

" Now why would I do that ? You boys can't come into my city and start playing Matthew Hopkins you know "

" What the hell are you talking about ? Who the hell is Matthew Hopkins ? " Dean asked angrily, Spikes grip lessened as he stared at the hunter before him

" You don't know who Matthew Hopkins is ? " Spike asked, he shook his head " Youth today "

" It's the witch finder general, went all round United Kingdom burning witches " Sam said

" Very good long shanks " Spike patted him on the back and again pointed to the gun Dean was holding

" You know that won't hurt me "

" Maybe not " Dean said as he shot the man in the shoulder " But it'll hurt like a bitch, besides I don't know what you are ".

Spike was thrown from Sam as the bullet tore through him, he snarled and span round to face the two men, his vampire face in place,

" Shit, Sammy where's the machete ? " Dean asked as he unloaded the clip into the approaching Vampire

" In the car Dean. How was I supposed to know we'd run into vampires "

" Jesus Sam. You got your knife on you ? " Dean asked as Spike threw himself at the older Winchester wrestling him to the ground, Sam reached into his boot to extract the bowie knife he kept there and made to move towards his brother, he was halted from approaching as a battleaxe blade was held at his throat

" Don't even think about it boy , now move nice and slow. Throw the knife over there and then hands above your head. Understand ? " Sam nodded " Spike stop playing with your food will you "

" NO!! Please don't hurt him, we'll go, just don't hurt him " Sam pleaded

" The little snot shot me !! I've got every right to take my piece of flesh Angel "

" An-Angel ? You're Angel ? " Sam asked

" Yeah, so ? " Angel glared into Sam's eyes as he pulled him around to face him

" You're the vampire with a soul right ? You help people ? Me and my brother we're hunters we we're trailing a demon it was killing children "

" That doesn't explain why you shot Spike " Angel spat " Care to explain ? ",

" The Billy Idol wannabe attacked my brother " Dean growled from his position on the floor " I'm not going to let that go. I was protecting my family. Now you get your damn hands of him or you'll have me to deal with " he glared at the tall vampire. Angel smirked at the young mans bravado, he was pinned to the floor by Spike yet he was still making threats,

" Spike let him go "

" But…"

" Let. Him. Go " Angel ground out through clenched teeth, Spike glared at his sire and released Dean from the floor. Dean got to his feet and brushed himself down shooting the blonde vampire a shit eating grin,

" That's it Blondie , listen to daddy "

" Dean " Sam said his brothers name like it was the greatest curse word ever,

" What ? " Dean asked with wide eyed innocence. Sam shook his head at his foolhardy brother, gripping him around the elbow and leading him towards the exit,

" I want you gone by sunrise " Angel ordered " Or Spike gets his pound of flesh " Spike grinned at Dean who only shot him a look of disgust

" Yeah ,whatever Angel " he spat out the name as if it was acid in his mouth , Sam gave his brother a silencing look, Dean rolled his eyes.

" Look Angel we need more time, we're here to find someone actually, he may have a book that can help us out of a sticky situation "

" Sam " Dean said the warning clear in his tone, Sam ignored him,

" No Dean, this could be your only chance to break the deal. We need to find that book and Bobby said the guy who had it was here in L.A "

" Sam , I told you there's no way out of this deal okay, we break it and you die and I'm not willing to let that happen "

" You're going to go to hell Dean " Sam yelled. Angel and Spike froze on the spot had they just heard right ? , was this arrogant boy who had stood his ground and shown no fear going to hell?

" What are you talking about ? " Angel asked coming to stand next to the arguing Winchesters, Dean turned a glare to the vampire

" Stay out of this dead boy, this is non of your business " Angel tensed at the much hated nick name that he'd received on numerous occasions from Xander Harris when he had lived in Sunnydale. He and the young friend of Buffy's had never got on , namely because Xander never trusted him.

" Would you not call me that " Angel asked " I hate when people call me that " Dean smirked at the vampire,

" What would you prefer ? How about oh fanged wonder, or Mick, maybe Paddy ? Which would you like best ? I know, how about Angelus ? " Sam frowned at the cold look that Dean was giving Angel, Angel snarled,

" Its Angel "

" Yeah, well you'll always be Angelus to me. You never forget meeting your first vamp. Come on Sammy lets go find this bookworm of yours " Dean said turning on his heel and heading out to the parked impala out on the main street, Sam sent an apologetic smile to the en-souled vampire,

" I'm sorry, he just gets like that. Look if you can help we're looking for a guy named Wesley Wyndham Price "

" Wes ? I know him, we work together " Angel scribbled down on a piece of paper and pushed it towards the young hunter " Here take this, tell him I sent you . I'll see you there later I want to know why your brothers going to hell and why he seems to hate me so much " Sam shrugged,

" Your guess is as good as mine, he's not exactly the sharing kinda guy. I'll ask him why he's got it in for you but I can't promise I'll find out " a horn blared as an engine outside somewhere purred

" Sam !! Move your ass " Dean shouted, Sam held aloft the paper and gave the vampire a brief wave

" Thanks for this " he turned on his heel and rushed from the warehouse to his brother leaving the two vampires alone in the warehouse.

Angel wracked his brain he was sure he'd never met Dean before, he would have remembered he was sure of it. All of Angelus's memories where his even as much as he didn't want them to be, they where always there plaguing his nightmares and torturing his soul. Spike cleared his throat making Angel grimace

" So looks like freckles isn't a fan of the great Angel "

" Spike " Angel growled,

" Oh don't feel bad, perhaps the pup'll take a shine to you " he grinned,

" Lets just get back to the hotel " Spike rolled his eyes as Angel moved off into the night, he adjusted his leather duster and winced at the bullets that were in his cold body.

" Hey you think you could maybe get these bloody bullets out of me before I get lead poisoning or something ? "

" Spike, you're dead, you won't get lead poisoning " Angel called after him as he moved towards the black soft top car, he climbed in behind the wheel and sighed, when was he going to stop paying for the things he'd done as Angelus ? He snorted to himself ' when hell freezes over maybe', Spike climbed in beside him,

" So back to the Bat cave then ? Oh and that little wanker so owes me a new shirt " Spike muttered as he fingered the holes in his top " This was practically new " he sulked, Angel raised surprised brows to him

" You can't be serious, you've had that shirt at least ten years!! "

" Exactly!! Practically new " he huffed. It was going to be a long night, he only hoped that Wes had the information to keep Dean out of hell. He remembered his time there, still had nightmares about it, and if he could he'd do everything in his power to keep the young man from the pit. Whether he trusted him or not.

A/N; So what do you think ? Should I carry on or leave it ? Leave me a review and let me know. Thanks guys xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sam read the address that Angel had given him ' Hyperion Hotel' he raised a brow and Dean quickly glanced at him

" What ? "

" Angel gave me the address of the guy we're looking for "

" Oh he did , did he ? "

" Yeah, but its some hotel. That can't be right can it ? " Sam asked frowning " The Hyperion, we need to head there. Do you know where it is ? " Dean fumbled in the glove compartment and threw his brother a map book of the city,

" Look it up in there, but don't hold your breath on this Sam, we can't trust this guy "

" Why not ? From what I read in Bobby's books he's a good guy he's just trying to find atonement "

Deans hands tightened on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white, his muscle in his jaw twitched

" He's a vampire Sam, that's all we need to know. We can't trust him "

" But you sounded like you knew him, do you know him ? "

" No I don't know him " Dean ground out

" Dean ? " Sam pleaded, Dean knew if he was to look at his brother now his patented puppy eyes would be in full effect, which is why he choose to keep his eyes firmly fixed on the road,

" You found out where that damn hotel is yet, cause you're the one with the shining dude not me, I just got the unbelievable good lucks " he smirked, Sam frowned again, his brother hadn't answered his question and had avoided answering him. He was sure that Dean had known Angel from somewhere but where he didn't know and he wasn't sure if Dean would ever tell him.

" Well ? " Dean asked " Have you found it ? "

" What ? " Sam asked, Dean sighed and rolled his eyes

" The hotel Samantha did you find it ? See Sammy told you , you needed a haircut, that hair of yours is weighing on your brain " Sam shot his brother a disgusted look and went back to the book

" I found it, turn right here " he gestured to the road he wanted Dean to take, Sam gave his brother further directions, they pulled in front of the large hotel both sitting forwards in their seats to take in the splendour of the old building. Dean whistled low,

" Man it must cost a fortune to stay here ",

" Come on lets find this Wesley guy and get that book " Sam said exiting the car. Dean followed suit they both entered the foyer together taking in the architecture,

" Man Caleb would love this place " Dean said " Shall we " he swang his arm towards the front desk making his way over to it " This place sure is quiet for a hotel " Dean whispered he was suddenly nervous.

Sam rang the bell and they waited, a door to the left opened and a man wearing glasses with bright blue eyes came out. His brown hair looking slightly dishevelled he gave the brothers a curious look,

" Can I help you gentlemen ? " he asked in an English accent, Sam cleared his throat

" Hopefully, we're looking for someone. Wesley Wyndham Price, do you know if he's staying here ? " he asked, the English man stood a little straighter smoothing out the crinkles in his shirt

" Well, yes actually I do. That would be me " Sam's eyes brightened and he stood a little straighter as if a sudden weight had been lifted off his shoulders

" That's great, Bobby Singer sent us he said you may have a book that could help my brother "

" Bobby ? How is the old hunter these days ? " he said a bright smile on his face

" Err…..he's good. The book though do you have it ? "

" Well I have a lot of books, which would this one be exactly ? " Dean shifted nervously by his brothers side

" I'm not sure, its to do with crossroad demons and selling your soul, he said you may have a text that can help you break the deal " Deans eyes snapped to his brother, he grabbed him by the arm turning him to face him,

" That's not going to happen Sam, if saving me from the pit puts you at risk I'd rather burn "

" Dean, for Christ sake we only have a month left, the book may give us some information that won't put me at risk, I'm not going to let you go to hell Dean "

" Yes you are " he yelled " If it means you get to live then damn it that's what's going to happen " tears filled Sam's eyes, didn't Dean understand that if Dean died he'd have nothing to live for, it'd be like he'd gone to hell himself, he'd be alone.

" Everything alright here Wes ? " Angel asked from the doorway, all three men turned to him, Wes gave a grateful smile to his friend he had impeccable timing, the air was buzzing with an electricity from the emotions that had been at the fore front only moments ago. Dean positioned himself in front of his brother

" What the hell ? Are you following us ? " Dean asked his temper rising,

" No, this is my building, I work here, Wes works for, with me " he came down the stairs, Dean was shooting a death glare, Sam rolled his eyes and stepped from behind his stubborn brother,

" I'm not a child any more Dean, I know how to look after myself, and if you go to hell then that's the only choice I got, cause you won't be here to help me " he spat, then kicked himself for the hurt that was deep in his brothers green eyes,

" Look, its been along night, why don't you guys stay here and we can search for some information tomorrow. How's that sound ? There's plenty of room you can choose which ever room you want " Angel said calmly, he'd also seen the look in the older brothers eyes and wanted to stop things before any more hurtful words where flung out in temper. Dean straightened his jacket and rolled his shoulders setting his impassive mask back in place,

" I need a drink " he said heading for the door

" Dean wait, I'm sorry, just………come back "

" Geez, I'm only going for a beer Sammy don't get your panties in a bunch "

" I'll come with you " the younger Winchester made to follow his sibling but Dean stopped him with a raised hand,

" No you stay here, I……I need some alone time. Catch up with princess Margret here, I'll be back later " with that he left the hotel and headed for the impala. Sam sighed heavily, he felt like every time he opened his mouth lately it was only with words that hurt his brother. He turned to Wes and gave a small smile,

" So that book " he said.

The night was an inky blue black, stars shining in the surprisingly clear night sky as Dean drove round the city trying to find a bar to get a drink in. His mind was spinning from his brothers words. He was right, in a months time Dean's soul would be ripped from his body by hell hounds and taken into the firery pit for all eternity. Dean had often thought just how long would eternity be, what tortures would he have to endure whilst he was there ? He shuddered even thought the night was warm for April, he was cold a lot as of late, he suspected that maybe it had something to do with getting closer to the grave. But whichever way he looked at it he would be leaving his brother alone in the world, no back up, hell he'd just left him alone with complete strangers, a vampire that he didn't trust, what was happening to him ? His eyes misted over as tears came to his eyes and he blinked them away, this was no time to be losing his cool. Dean didn't see anyway of saving him from the pit, he felt like he'd been doomed from the start, but he wouldn't change it, if he had to do it all over again he'd make the same choices, save his brother while damming himself. To Dean there would only ever have been one choice, save Sammy.

He pulled over when he saw an illuminated sign for a bar, put the car in park, locked his baby and made his way down the steps into the bar. A large man stood in the entrance his arms folded across his expansive chest,

" Sorry buddy, no weapons allowed " Dean shrugged and handed over his .45 he had in the back waistband of his jeans, the bouncer took it and placed it in a box handing Dean a ticket

" You'll get it back at the end, just hand that over " he said gesturing to the ticket in Dean's hand, the young hunter nodded and entered the bar. There where neon lights on the walls, with booths pressed up against them and tables in the centre with patrons sat at them. Dean eyes widened as he looked around , he unconsciously reached for his weapon then cursed himself, the entire room was filled with demons, vampires and here was the strange thing, humans. They were all drinking together and some bubbly blonde was on the stage screeching out the lyrics to ' My Heart Will Go On '.

" Oh dear God, they took me early, I'm in hell already " Dean said quietly " Karaoke ? Really ? " he shook his head and made his way to the bar, a blue skinned woman smiled at him

" What can I get you sugar ? " she asked in a strong Texan accent, thrown for a moment Dean stared at her, she frowned when he didn't answer straight away and waved her hand in his face, " Hello, can you speak ? "

" What ? " Dean asked puzzled, she sighed and rolled her orange eyes

" Drink ? What do you want ? " she said making her hand into a cup shape and making as though she was going to drink, Dean blushed slightly and cleared his throat

" Sorry, its my first time in here, I'm usually….well…I…I don't exactly mix with demons " he said, she gave a smile revealing a row of pointed teeth

" Awww, don't you worry non hon. Now what can I get ya ? "

" Beer, I'll have a beer " he said, she poured him a large mug and pushed it towards him " Thanks " he took a long drink from it and closed his eyes, he felt so lost, so lonely, scared. He didn't want to die and going to hell ? Well he was having nightmares already, his imagination creating the worst scenarios possible. He felt his eyes sting and cursed at himself, Dean Winchester did not cry, especially in a bar, especially if said bar was a karaoke joint, man If Sam could see me now he thought he'd laugh his ass off.

" You're new in here " a voice said from beside him " Going to grace us with a song ? " Dean opened one eye to take in the owner of the voice, a male demon with green skin and horns was eyeing him, Deans eyes opened wider when he realised that the demon had blonde highlights in his hair, he frowned

" That would be a no, I just came in for a quiet beer " he said as he took another drink from his mug, the demon smiled at him perfect white teeth glistened around the red lips and Dean felt transfixed,

" I'm Lorne " the demon said offering his hand, Dean shook it " This is my place, third time lucky of having it up and running "

" Third time ? " Dean asked with a raised brow, Lorne gave a low chuckle

" Yeah, portholes, crazy vengeful humans and psychos do that to a place, well guess its four times but who's really counting " he laughed

" Err……." Dean didn't know exactly what to say to that " So. Nice place " he said instead

" Well, its home. Can I give you some advice ? " the demon asked, Dean shot him a suspicious look then shrugged

" Shoot " Lorne winced at the word, the last and only time he'd shot someone he'd taken their life, he would never be doing that again, he'd walked away from friends because of it.

" I'd rather not, but I will say this, sing for me " Dean raised an eyebrow in shock, then smirked

" Sorry dude, I don't swing that way, I like the ladies. You know you're like the second demon that's propositioned me in the last 24 hours is it my cologne ? " Lorne laughed as Dean sniffed at himself,

" Nothing like that, tempting as the offer would be of course. I'm an empath I can see your future, but only if you sing and you seem so lost at the minute " Dean stiffened

" I don't have a future " he said quietly " I know where I'm going, and nothing can stop it "

" Humour me " Lorne asked, his red eyes searching Deans jade green ones, Dean huffed

" Fine, fine, but I only sing classic rock " Lorne grinned and moved Dean towards the stage

" Sing what you want, what's your name ? "

" Dean. Dean Winchester "

" Fine Dean Winchester, I'll introduce you. What you going to sing for us ? "

" You got 'Dream On' by Aero smith ? " Lorne gave a dazzling smile and nodded heading to the microphone on the stage he introduced Dean to the rest of the bar. Dean stood in front of the mike his posture relaxed, he looked like he was about to make love to the microphone stand it hung like a lover in his hands, his head slightly tilted back eyes closed he sang the haunting melody, it seemed to fit his mood at the moment, he opened his eyes as the music faded away, stunned faces greeted him, he rushed from the stage as the patrons in the bar erupted into applause he'd never been so embarrassed. Lorne was waiting in a booth and stood to greet him,

" You have a good voice, you never thought of going professional ? They where like putty in your hands "

" No " was Deans short reply, he looked to the empath with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes which died at the look on the demons face,

" Why'd you do it ? And answer me truthfully I'll know if you're lying " Dean sighed and rolled the silver ring on his finger with his thumb,

" Love. I did it for love " Lorne smiled sadly at him and shook his head

" You sure do love that brother of yours don't you ? He doesn't know how lucky he is ",

" That it ? That what you got to tell me ? " Dean said angrily

" Calm down champ, I got plenty to tell you " Dean relaxed back in the booth and ran a shaky hand over his mouth

" Sorry…..I…….sorry "

" Hey its okay, you're scared and you have good reason to be, but even in the darkest of places there is always light "

" Dude , did you just quote Lord Of The Rings at me ? "

" No " Lorne said shifting in his seat under Deans intense gaze, even Angel had never made him feel this scrutinised,

" You did, that blonde chick with the pointy ears says it to Frodo " Lorne sighed then grinned

" Well okay but it has a point, and mine is, although there is no way here to save you from hell, you will be saved "

" You mean I'm going to die ? " Dean asked, there was no fear now, just acceptance, Lorne nodded sadly, but this man who sat so brokenly before him, he had such a bright future, he was so bright, his soul was like a glowing beacon and there for anyone to see if they only tried hard enough.

He was rare, selfless, would have gladly given his life for anyone even a complete stranger. Lorne smiled then,

" But you will be saved, I don't know by what, or why, all I know is that you will be saved you just have to have faith " Dean snorted, faith, him and faith, it was like asking the pope to be a spokesperson for condoms. It just wouldn't happen. Lorne handed him another beer and patted his arm,

" Hey , when you get back, from hell I mean. Come look me up okay "

" Sure why not " Dean said as he drank deeply from the mug Lorne had given him,

" And next time bring that brother of yours, maybe you could do a duet " he walked away laughing as Dean choked on his beer a look of horror and 'are you crazy' clearly etched on his face.

The elder Winchester finished his beer and stood, it was time to head back to his brother, there was no way they were staying under the same roof as a vampire never mind two. They'd find a motel and sleep there, he should tell Sam of his first encounter of the famous cursed vampire, let Sam make his own decisions, with that in mind he collected his gun and sped back to the hotel and the only family he had left.

A/N; Okay so next chapter you'll find out why Dean dislikes Angel so much, its going to be in flashback so it'll have wee-chesters…….woo hoo!! I just had to have Lorne in it somewhere loved that guy and if I can sneak him in again I will do so. So got zero reviews so far which means this is either crap and I'm wasting my time or only Cordy fans are reading it and are annoyed with me. Well screw it I'm going to finish it anyways…sticks out tongue……If you are enjoying it please review, just lets me know that my hard work is appreciated…..somewhere in the background a sad tune plays on a violin………save an author from this infernal instrument and review…xx


	3. Chapter 3

Dean collected Sam from the hotel and told him in no uncertain terms that they would NOT be staying under the same roof as a blood sucker, and to top it off there were two said blood suckers at this hotel, enough said had been Deans logic, Sam however was inclined to disagree having made an unlikely alliance with the blonde haired vampire named Spike. Dean didn't know much about him but he was a vampire and in saying that it was all he needed to know soul or not.

Sam had protested loudly but followed Dean to the impala and they found a cheap enough motel a few miles away from the hotel were Angel lived. Dean put protective wards around the room, placed a cross by the door and muttered something in Latin, Sam rolled his eyes at his brother but placed the salt lines down by the door and windows. Dean was sat on his bed he was unusually quiet now, had been in the car, his green eyes distant , Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and Dean jumped, Sam gave him a concerned look,

" You okay man ? You been real quiet since you came back from your beer. Did something happen ? "

" Sam you remember when we stayed at Bobby's that time for a whole summer when you were 3 ? " Sam frowned, and shook his head his chestnut hair falling into his brown eyes,

" Not really. Isn't that when I'd just out of hospital or something ? "

" Yeah, you'd been real sick, had pneumonia we thought we were going to loose you. You don't remember anything of that time ? "

" Not really, I remember playing hide an seek one day, we had to be real quiet you said " he frowned in concentration " Then…..then you were gone and I was alone, then dad was there " he shrugged " Its kinda blank for most of it. Why ? "

" You want to know how I know Angel right ? " he waited for Sam to nod before he began.

July 1986.

Bobby Singer walked into the house with the medicines he'd got for little Sammy Winchester, the little boy in question was asleep on the couch cuddled into his brothers side an open story book lay next to his side. Dean was running his small fingers through his brothers hair and singing 'Jealous Guy' softly, the little boy snuggled closer, Dean smiled warmly and drew the blanket from the back of the couch over his brother to keep him warm. He made to move away but when Sammy whimpered he stroked his bangs from his face and whispered,

" Ssh Sammy I'm right here, I just got to do my chores for uncle Bobby 'kay " Sammy sighed and Dean smiled and shifted from beneath his brother, the little boy snuggling down into the warmth that his brother had left.

" Hey Bobby, I was just about to start those chores now, but Sammy wanted a story " Bobby ruffled the blonde head and smiled,

" No worries kid, ya can get them done in plenty of time, brought us some grub "

" Err….uncle Bobby ? "

" Yeah kid ? "

" Your not going to cook are you ? " Bobby stopped unpacking for a moment before he barked out a laugh

" Damn kid, you sure are your daddy through an through aint ya ? " Dean gave a confused grin " No , smart ass I aint going to cook I got us some burgers from the diner "

" You did ? " wide innocent eyes looked up at the older hunter, Bobby couldn't help but smile at the older brother,

" Go get washed up son " Dean nodded and took off to wash his hands, then stopped abruptly

" What about Sammy ? " he asked biting his lip nervously

" I got Sammy some soup, he's still a little to under the weather to eat a burger "

" Oh okay " he said, he ran to wash up and came back out to see Bobby speaking to a tall man with dark eyes and spiky hair, Dean thought his hair was cool and was about to speak when Bobby's look silenced him, he moved silently over to his brother, the tall man turned round and smiled at him, he looked younger than his dad but there was something about him that made Dean's skin turn cold, it may have been the cold look in the dark eyes, or the cruel smile that played on his lips.

" Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, you been holding out on me ? Since when did you have any pups ? "

" Hey, I'm not a pup!! " Dean shot out angrily " I'm 7!! " the man gave him an appraising look, Dean wanted to shift under it but he didn't he stood his ground, the stranger smirked his dark eyes danced with malice as his gaze swung to Sammy who was now peering over the top of the couch at the new comer, Dean stood in front of his brother shielding him from view,

" Back off dick head " he growled out

" I like him Bobby, he's got spunk, I like it when my food has spunk, it makes them taste so much nicer. Like buffalo wings "

" Dude, that is so not cool. My dad told me about guys like you, you best go before he shows up and kicks your ass "

" Oh little boy. I'm hoping daddy shows up. That way he can see me rip out your still beating heart and drink from it " Bobby stepped in front of Dean

" What the hell do you want Angelus ? " he ground out " Leave the boys out of this, you came here for something so ask and then get the hell off my property " Angelus smirked

" Now why would I want to do that Bobby ? , we can have so much fun, I need me some fun, especially after being chained up inside the pussy for over a hundred years. Now I'm free thanks to a frisky little slayer "

" You leave the boys alone Angelus or I aint helping you with your stony problem ",

" This isn't a bargaining deal Bobby, you will help me and If I have to torture your little friends here for it I will " he growled. Dean tensed behind Bobby suddenly realising just what a threat this stranger was,

" Dean I want you to take your brother and hide in the scrap yard somewhere, you don't come out till you hear me call for ya, understand ? "

" But Bobby "

" That's an order son, now go "

" Yes sir " Dean reached for his brother " Come on Sammy " he led his brother from the room and looked back in time to see Angelus's face change, he picked up his pace determined to hide his brother from this new kind of demon, the last thing he heard was a pained yell from Bobby .

They wove through the cars until Dean found a hiding place that he could place his brother in, he'd shielded the little boy from the sight of the dead animals that he loved so much,

" Come on Sammy we're going to play a game, we have to be real quiet though or Bobby will find us okay" the smallest Winchester had nodded earnestly, wiping his sleeve under his dripping nose, Dean pulled a face and wiped it on a tissue he kept in his jeans pocket,

" Don't use your sleeve Sammy, sleeves are for covering arms not cleaning up snot "

" Sorwy Dean " big brown eyes looked up at Dean, his bangs falling in his eyes, Dean brushed them aside and pulled his brother in close,

" Its okay Sammy, I forget that rule sometimes as well, Lets hide in here okay ? " Sammy nodded a dimpled grin coming onto his face,

" Uncle Bobby is going to hab to look real hard huh Dean ? "

" Yeah kiddo, but remember we got to be real quiet or he'll find us "

" Whats abouts Uncle Bobby's friend Dean ? Is he playing to ? " he asked as Dean helped him into the trunk of rusted out mustang C8,

" No Sammy, we got to hide real hard from him, he's not friends with uncle Bobby, he's not a nice man, so if he comes we stay hidden real good 'kay ? "

" 'Kay Dean " he sniffed then settled back into his brothers embrace, Dean began stroking his hair his eyes fluttered as his tired little body beckoned him to sleep. His eyes slid closed, his breathing evened out. Dean removed his sweater and put it over the sleeping Winchester and waited for Bobby to come and find them, his mind started racing with thoughts that he'd rather not think, what if the demon killed Bobby? What if it found him and Sammy? How would he kill it? He didn't have any weapons, he needed a weapon to defend his brother with. Decision made he gently woke Sam,

" Sammy, stay here okay, I got to…………just stay here, I'll be back real soon 'kay " Sam nodded and snuggled back down into Deans sweater.

Dean climbed out of the trunk and crouched low to the ground listening intently, the silence pressed on his ears as he moved quietly with the shadows his fathers words ringing in his ears ' Be aware of your surroundings ', well he knew the scarp yard like the back of his hand, he and Sam played there often enough, ' Know your enemy ' this one was tricky, all Dean knew was that it was a demon of some sort with one ugly face when it shed its human form, the only thing he could think of to defend themselves with was iron, he knew Bobby had some iron rods near to the house if he could just get there and get back to Sam without being seen all would be well. He made it to the house without being seen, but there was silence now, he wanted to see if Bobby was okay, check that the older hunter was still breathing so he grabbed a rod and made his way into the house.

Bobby was lay on the table, blood over his face and scruffy beard, the demon was nowhere in sight but Dean knew he had to be cautious, his dad had told him that demons could be tricky bastards, remember vigilance Dean, constant vigilance, never underestimate them. Dean nodded as if his father had just spoke the words and crept to Bobby's side, he reached for the hunter with trembling fingers and gently shook him. Nothing. He tried again, shaking a little harder when he still received no response his heart began to hammer wildly in his chest,

" Bobby ? Bobby wake up. Bobby ? " he whispered, a voice from the darkness made his blood freeze,

" Bobby can't come to the phone right now, please leave your message after the scream " Deans eyes searched the darkness trying to find the source of the voice but all he could make out where shadows, he swallowed the lump in his throat and willed his dry mouth to gain some moisture.

" What did you do to Bobby ? " he asked ,his voice squeaked and Dean winced at just how young he sounded, he gripped the iron rod tighter.

" Oh nothing much, but he didn't last long for a big bad hunter. He's not dead. Well not yet anyways. Say lets play a game, what do you say Dean ? "

" Screw you " Dean spat out his voice laced with as much acid as he could put in it, the demon laughed

" Oh, I like you kid, I might even keep you around, yeah a son would be nice. What do you say? you could be my son and we could bring this disgusting world to its knees "

" Dude. You've seen Star Wars far to many times, and I already have a father. What kind of a demon are you anyway ? " a chilling laugh came from behind him, Dean span round wielding the rod bringing it down as hard as he could but the demon moved to quickly and grabbed him spinning him round so he was pulled tight against its chest.

" Don't you know ? " Angelus asked " I'm a vampire " he whispered, the next thing Dean felt was intense pain in his neck, he screamed out and struggled against the hold as the vampire began to drain him of his blood. His struggles began to die down as the vampire drank deeply,

" No, Sa…..Sammy " he whispered, darkness encroached on his vision making the already darkened room void of any light at all, the last thing he heard before it took him completely was Bobby screaming something and a gun being fired, then he fell into nothingness.

The first thing that Dean became aware of was a strong smell of disinfectant, the next thing was the sound of something beeping loudly, then his little brother trying to talk in hushed tones, a feat he'd never managed

" Daddy ? When's Dean gonna wake up ? " he asked wiggling on his fathers lap, John sighed wearily

" I don't know son, soon I hope " Dean blinked his heavy eyes and tried desperately to open them, he wanted to make sure his little brother was okay,

" Dad ? " he croaked out, John leant forward in his seat, placing Sam on the floor next to him

" Come on son open your eyes for me, you can do it, go on now " Dean fought with all he had and finally managed to open them all the way, he blinked to clear his vision,

" Sammy ? Where's Sammy ? " he asked suddenly panicked " Dad the demon…it…we have to find Sammy " his heart monitor went off his heart rate spiking with his growing panic, a small hand gripped his tightly and John lifted the youngest member onto the bed,

" I'm here Dean, I hidded real good. Uncle Bobby said you gots my cold, you okay now Dean ? " the little boy asked, Dean relaxed and ran his hand through his brothers hair, he smiled

" Yeah, little brother I'm good now ". Bobby came into the hospital room and smiled when he saw Dean awake, John handed Sam over to him,

" Hey Bobby, think you and Sam could go get me a cup of coffee and something to eat ? "

" Sure John, come on Sammy " Sam leapt of his brothers bed and took Bobby's hand, he gave Dean a gentle smile

" Its good to see you awake son, you had us real worried there kid "

" Sorry " Dean mumbled

" I'm just glad you're okay son is all " he ruffled Deans hair and left with Sammy chattering in his ear about what they should get his father to eat. When they were alone Dean looked to John who was gazing at him with worried teary eyes,

" You disobeyed an order Dean " he said sternly " And nearly got yourself killed, if Bobby hadn't shot that God damn blood sucker you'd be dead now "

" M' sorry dad " Dean said his gaze going to the blanket that had suddenly become very interesting, his eyes filled with tears,

" Dean look at me " John asked, Dean raised his green eyes to his father, John looked at his pale son, dark smudges under his eyes his freckles standing out starkly on his pale face, a wide bandage covered the puncture wounds in Deans neck where the vampire had fed from him. It suddenly hit John just how close he'd come to losing his boy and he pulled him to him mind full of the wires and cables connected to his body keeping him alive and well. Keeping him in a tight embrace he ran his fingers through the blonde hair and kissed him on top of his head.

" God Dean I nearly lost you, It'd kill me if I lost you son "

" Where'd it go dad ?Will it come back ? Did you kill it ? " Dean asked clinging to his father, glad of the strong arms around him tears coming down his cheeks,

" No son, it won't be coming back, it was taken care of, you're safe now " Dean relaxed back into his fathers embrace, the safety and comfort just what he needed.

Present day.

He'd later found out just who Angelus was, a vampire cursed by gypsies to have his soul back, feel the guilt and pain he'd caused from his time of killing without mercy , but a moment of true happiness had robbed the vampire of his soul and the demon within had been released to prowl the earth once more. He'd come to Bobby wanting help on the where abouts of Acathala a demon who could suck the world into hell, of course Bobby wouldn't help the vampire with trying to find the demon he wanted and had tried to help him gain his soul back but was lacking the proper tools , he and the en-souled vampire were friends of sorts, Angel had saved Bobby's life at one time, but from what Bobby now knew from a contact he had ,the ceremony had gone wrong somehow and he'd been sucked into hell banished there by the woman who loved him. A vampire slayer.

But now he was free from hell, walking amongst the living. Sam was stunned, his brother had nearly died at the hands of a vampire, no wonder he didn't trust him.

" Dean, he got out of hell ? How ? " Dean ran a tired hand across his face and sighed

" I don't know Sammy, last I knew he was still there. I'm going to call Bobby in the morning see if he knows anything, but right now I need some sleep, you should get some too "

" Okay " they lay down on their respective beds Sam turned on his side to watch his brother " Dean ? "

" Yeah "

" You know he has a soul now, he isn't evil anymore neither's Spike " Dean remained on his back and unconsciously ran his fingers over the bite marks in his neck,

" Even evil can have a soul Sam. Look at Hitler, Ted Bundy, all the other crazies in the world. They all have a soul, not everything evil is soul less Sammy . Look its your decision, just don't expect me to trust him, and never forget what he truly is. A vampire is still a vampire. Night Sam " he turned on his side ending any further conversation.

A/N; Okay so I had to change the timeline somehow to fit in with this story for it to work, not sure if it did though let me know what you think, please someone review I'm like 3 chapters in now and not got any feedback, so I don't know if I should continue. Let me know if you want me to xx


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke early the next morning the sunlight was peeking through the gap in the closed drapes, his mind raced with the conversation he'd had with Dean the previous night. He understood why his brother hated or rather didn't trust Angel now, but if Angel could provide answers to how he'd got out of hell then maybe they could find a solution, maybe he could save Dean. He climbed out of the lumpy bed and went to shower, he was going to go to the hotel again today and talk to Angel, heck maybe even Spike could help. Letting the water ease the tension out of his shoulders he made a decision to go to the hotel now and speak to the vampire, he climbed out the shower dried himself off and dressed quickly, writing a quick note to Dean he left the room and called a cab, he had the sense to know that if he took Deans car Dean would kick his ass so a cab was the right way to go.

The hotel was quiet when he entered the lobby, no-one was in sight so he made his way to the desk and rang the bell, he expected Wes to make an appearance so he was shocked when Spike came wandering over with a yellow 'Sex Pistols' mug, Sam raised a brow and Spike smiled

"You're early mate, don't you boys sleep?'' Sam gave a sheepish grin

"I've slept some'' he jutted his chin to the mug "The Sex Pistols?" Spike gave him a glare and nodded his head,

" Saw um in '76 at the Oxford Club in England'' Spikes face lit up with the memory " The Sex Pistols were bloody fantastic, shame they didn't last that long''

Sam shook his head

"Honestly your and my brothers taste in music is something to be cringed at, I mean come on the Sex Pistols?''

" Hey now mate, don't be coming into a mans home and calling his impeccable taste in music we can't all be like you an emo boy, bet you like bloody Enya, makes a vamp wish he was evil again so he could go rip out the annoying woman's throat'' Sam coughed and spluttered at Spikes words

"What?'' He choked out, Spike grinned

" Sorry, couldn't help it, the Irish kinda get to me, speaking of here come the regular Paddy now'' as he said this Angel came down the stairs a slight scowl on his face

"I heard that Spike, I am not a Paddy I'm Irish, or at least I used to be. Hi Sam'' Angel said, he took in the youngest Winchester who was now stood with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket looking decidedly uncomfortable

"Hi. Err…….." Spike smirked at Sam's discomfiture as the young man tried unsuccessfully to find the words he needed to say,

" Ineedtoknowhowyougotofhell'' he blurted out, the words blurring together to make a sentence that was only understandable to Sam himself. Angel blinked

"Excuse me? Can you say that again'' he held up his hand to halt Sam "A little slower this time though if you don't mind'' Sam closed his mouth and took a deep breath to reign in his emotions

"Sorry. I….'' He took another deep breath and started again "Look the thing is my brothers going to hell, and I know that you went but somehow you managed to escape I need to know how so that I can get my brother back''

" I don't know how I got out Sam'' Sam's shoulders slumped in defeat Angel was his last hope, he felt his legs crumple his breathing coming in quick gasps he was going to lose his brother and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The despair and grief took over him in less than a month's time Dean was going to go to hell. He felt hands come around his arms and force his head between his legs

"Come on kid breath for me; come on now'' Spike said. Sam took in a gulping breath and focused on his breathing, he felt the tears on his face and tried to wipe them away but his arms didn't seem to be working, in fact nothing seemed to be working. Spike picked him up as if he weighed nothing more than a child and sat him on the couch that was in the foyer of the hotel,

" Come on now Sam calm down, we'll look into this find a way to save your brother, we got contacts, I'll get he of the huge fore head to speak to the powers maybe they can help''

"Powers?'' Sam asked confused, his breathing was starting to get under control and he seemed to have finally gained function of his appendages again, he wiped the tears from his face and looked between the two vampires, Spike was looking at him with concern whereas Angel was scowling

"My name is Angel Spike; you think you could remember that? Not fore head boy, dead boy or whatever the hell else you're thinking of calling me'' Spike turned to his sire with a smirk plastered across his pale features, he raised a brow

" And what makes you think I was talking about you 'Angel' might have been talking about my fellow country man there'' he nodded over to Wesley who was muttering to himself drinking his coffee and pouring over a mountain of books, a disgusted yell from him stopped Angel from commenting further on the subject as Wes yelled at Spike,

" Spike will you please keep your blood filled mugs off my desk, I just drank some and I think it may have gone of some there were lumps in it'' Spike frowned at the Englishman

"It hasn't gone off!!'' He said indignantly "I put weetabix in it makes it a bit tastier'' Wesley paled

"I think I'm going to be sick!! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard''

"You know'' Spike muttered "Giles was way cooler with how I took my blood than you are, even bought me some weetabix he did'' he smirked when Wesley glared at him, the ex watcher didn't like to be reminded of his predecessor,

"Yes, well that maybe but we do things a little differently here in L.A'' he huffed and turned back to his books, he brought the mug to his lips again and glared at Spike and Sam as he heard quiet laughter from them placing the mug as far away from him as possible he grabbed his own mug and took a large gulp. Spike turned back to Angel,

"So think you can speak to Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, maybe see if we can't keep his brother form the pit'' Angel sighed, but a voice from behind them stopped him from saying anything, all eyes went to Dean

"You can't save me from this Sammy'' he truly looked sorry for the despair he saw in his baby brother's eyes "Nothing can save me, not these powers that captain forehead can speak to, none of Wesley's books''

"But Dean…."

"No buts Sammy. I'm sorry I'm putting you through this I really am, this is all my fault and I know that, but I'm NOT sorry that you're alive, and if I had to do it again I would''

"Dean, you can't…you can't mean that'' Dean crossed the room and in a rare moment of comfort Dean cupped Sam's face in his hands

"I do Sam, I do mean it. I know you want to save me, but you can't and if I had to sell my soul to save you again I would, you're my baby brother it's my job to protect you and I'll do that until my last breath. You, Sammy you're my life, the best thing that ever happened to me, when dad put you in my arms when you were a baby and told me to take you outside, it was like he gave me a reason to carry on, and that's what I want you to do when I'm gone. Carry on. I want you to go back to college, get married, hell even have a couple of kids. I want you to be happy Sammy or me going to hell will be for nothing, you understand?'' Sam nodded fresh tears streaked down his face as he leant into his brothers touch, Dean smiled down at his brother the two Winchesters seeking the comfort they both needed unaware of the audience they had.

Dean drew his touch away and then punched his brother knocking him unconscious

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?'' Angel spat, Dean ignored him and turned to Spike

"Look after him will ya, he's going to be pissed, but I need to do this alone, I don't want him there to see me being torn apart by hell hounds'' Spike nodded

"He won't stay though, you know that. He'll come looking for you'' Dean nodded and yelled over to Wesley,

"You think you could do a memory spell on him, make him believe I'm gone already'' Wesley shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he nodded

"It can be done, but are you sure that this is what you want? If he ever finds out he'll never forgive you'' Dean looked to his brother a bruise forming already on his jaw,

"Don't think that's much of an issue where I'm going Wes. Take care of him''

" I will, like he was my own brother'' Dean nodded, closing his eyes his emotions were trying to get the better of him and it was difficult to keep the tears from falling from his eyes, when he opened them he turned to Angel,

"You hurt my brother, you so much as look at him wrong and I promise you I'll rip my way out of hell and drag you back there with me. Understand?''

"I don't know what the hell I did to you but I'm sorry, will you at least tell me what it is I did?'' Dean glared at the vampire,

"What the hell, I got nothing to lose. You almost killed me when I was a kid, in fact you wanted to turn me, some shit about wanting a son. You threatened to kill my family, for that alone I'll never forgive you, but Sammy'' he swallowed hard "Sammy seems to think that you and Spike are good now so I'm trusting you to keep him safe'' he gave a bitter laugh and touched the bite marks on his neck "Seems so unimportant now, the past. Remember what I said though, you mess up and I will come for you!!'' Angel nodded.

As Angelus he had done many things that he knew he could never atone for and now it seemed the only way he could make up his past to Dean was to take care of Sam, he would do that with his life, he had to. Maybe the powers couldn't save Dean from going to hell, but maybe they could rescue him from it, it was something to look into. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's chestnut hair and he leant down a kissed him on the temple

"I love you Sammy, never forget that'' he whispered "I'm leaving him my car, you make sure he remembers to look after it Wes or I'll haunt your ass'', he nodded to the three solemn sets of eyes that followed him to the entrance of the hotel "Do that spell now Wes while he's still out it'll be more believable then'' he turned on his heel and walked out into the bright sunshine.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up slowly, blinking his eyes in the harsh light that was pushing its way through the heavy curtains. His confused mind was trying to process where he was exactly. Then it hit him like a door slamming into his face. His brother was gone. He'd failed to save him and now Dean was burning in hell. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and choked back on a sob, his attempt was futile. The tears spilled, falling down his cheeks, he sat up and tried to wipe them away angrily but the more he wiped away, the more that fell.

He stumbled into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His eyes were red rimmed and he had a large purple bruise on his jaw. He fingered it and winced when pain blossomed there, he didn't remember getting it. He didn't remember much about last night. Had he been drunk? Had he been in a fight? And where the hell was he?

It looked like he was in a hotel, one that could be quite swanky if the owner put a little more time and effort into it. He tried to remember just how long his brother had been gone, but the details were a little fuzzy. He couldn't remember being there when the hell hounds had come for Dean. Had they been separated? Had Lilith herself come for him? No matter how hard he tried to access the memory he couldn't. In frustration he punched the mirror shattering the glass, a knock to his door brought him from his frustrated thoughts,

" You okay in there Sam?'',

" Spike?'' Sam asked going to the door and throwing it open, " I'm at the Hyperion?'' he asked stunned

" Why the hell am I still here?'' he asked anger bubbling through him,

" Err………cause you want to be?'' Spike said with a raised brow, Sam frowned

" I meant, why the hell am I still here and not out looking for that bitch demon who killed Dean?'', Spike looked to Sam's right fist, it was bleeding from the impact with the mirror,

" You're bleeding mate. What happened your magic mirror not say you were the fairest in land?'' Sam glared which made Spike smirk all the more. Sam ran his fingers through his hair, his breath hitching in his chest,

" I…..I can't remember'', Spikes voice became gentle rather than teasing,

" Remember what Sammy?''

" Don't call me that! Only Dean…..only Dean gets to…got to call me Sammy'' he stuttered out. Fresh tears were tumbling from his swollen eyes, he turned them to Spike, the vampire could see the turmoil in the hazel depths, he reached his hand out and placed it on Sam's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze,

" What can't you remember Sam?''

" Dean. I…….I can't remember how he died. Was I there? When was it? Since I woke up I've been trying to remember, but I can't'', Spike looked to the floor, if he had breath to blow out he would have done. How the hell was he supposed to say this? He'd only come up to check on the boy, he wasn't ready to answer his questions, they hadn't prepared for any questions that Sam might have. He didn't agree with what Dean had done, thought that the younger brother had a right to be there, to at least try and help in the fight that the hounds would bring. But then a part of him understood also, he knew that if it had been him in Dean's position he would have done more or less the same.

" Come on, lets sit down a spell before you fall down. I'm going to get some stuff and clean that hand up. Not really wise to be spilling blood all over when you got two vampires under the same roof'', he was graced with a slight smile, even if it was only a brief one. Spike nodded and went to retrieve the first aid kit. When he came back Sam was still sat on the bed, with a far away look on his face, his eyes were filled with such intense pain that Spike couldn't bring himself to look into them. He knew if he did that he'd only tell him the truth, and how would that help?

" Come on now, let me take care of that hand''. Spike crouched in front of the youngest Winchester and cleaned the wound, he winced in sympathy for him, but Sam showed no reaction.

" Okay Sam, you're all done. Why don't you come down stairs and we'll get some food inside that huge body of yours'',

" I'm not hungry'' he said miserably, looking mournfully at his now bandaged hand " What's the point?'',

" The point is that I promised your brother I'd look after you, and that's what I'm going to do. Now get your arse downstairs or do I have to carry you?'', Sam raised a brow at him and gave a small smile, he'd never say it, but in some ways Spike reminded him of Dean. He had the same cocky attitude, sarcasm, it was only making it harder now that Dean was gone.

" Carry me down stairs?'' he asked " I'd like to see you try'', Spike gave a smug smile and lunged forwards throwing Sam over his shoulder, the youngest Winchester gave a startled yelp,

" Spike put me down''

" Not a chance love. You shouldn't challenge someone if don't expect them to follow through on it'', the blonde vampire carried a wriggling Sam downstairs and into the foyer.

Angel and Wesley looked up with startled faces, when Spike carried Sam into the office and promptly unloaded him onto the couch that was against Wesley's office wall. Sam sat there a little stunned before his face took on the patented bitch face that Dean commented on so often,

" What the fuck was that about?'' he yelled, jumping to his feet, Spike gave him a shit eating grin, Sam clenched his mouth into a grim line,

" Don't look at me like that, just….stop fucking talking to me. You still haven't told me when Dean died! Or…….or how he died, and what the hell am I doing here? I should be out there looking for the bitch that killed him. Not wasting my time here doing fuck knows what. I can't even remember last night, or how I got this'' he said gesturing wildly to the bruise on his chin, Angel stood slowly,

" You were in a fight Sam, you'd been out drinking that's probably why you can't remember last night. As for your brother'' he paused, could he really do this to the already distraught young man? He took another step forward " Dean's been dead for a week now, the hell hounds came to your motel. You called Wesley and we helped you burn the body. For the past week you've been walking around like a zombie, apart from when you're drinking, then all you do is fight'' Sam sat down slowly, " As for finding the demon that killed him? Well to be honest Sam you've not been in any fit state to go out hunting, and we promised your brother we'd look after you. When you're ready we'll go out and hunt it down, but not until we prepare for it. Which means research''.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat,

" Lilith'' he whispered " The demon who killed my brother, her name is Lilith. She usually possesses small children''

" Are you quite certain that's the demons name'' Wesley asked excitedly as he began to frantically search through his books, Sam nodded,

" Yeah I'm sure. A demon told my brother a few weeks ago''

" And you believe a demon?'' Wesley asked in surprise,

" Well to be honest, yes, it had nothing to lose. They usually lie, but sometimes if they think it'll screw you up even more they tell you the truth. That's demons for you. Besides we had it on authority from a real bitch that the demons name was Lilith'',

" Who was the bitch?'' Spike asked, Sam turned his attention to the blonde vampire,

" She was a con artist named Bela Talbot, stole our only way of killing the damn demon'' he gave a laugh that held no mirth " Turns out she'd made a deal with the same demon as Dean did, before the hounds came to claim her soul she told Dean the demons name''

" Why'd she do that then?'' Spike asked,

" Well apparently she'd tried to get out of it by saying that she'd kill me in exchange for her freedom, when she failed it was too late and the hounds came for her anyway. So what did it matter if she told us the bitchs name?'' he sighed heavily and leant back into the couch " I can't believe he's gone. I gotta find a way to get him back. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve hell''. The room became silent. What could they say?

" Will you help me find a way to save my brother? Please'' Sam whispered brokenly, he raised tortured eyes to the dark haired vampire, Angel turned to Wesley. The Englishman was watching Sam intently, his face filled with guilt and understanding,

" Get on it Wes. Anything you can find to get someone out of hell'' Wesley nodded,

" I'll search everything, if there's a way to do it Sam I'll find it. I promise you that'' Sam gave a watery smile,

" Thanks. What can I do to help?'' he asked reaching for a book, Spike halted him,

" Well first things first mate, you can eat something. I don't fancy having my arse staked by a pissed off older brother. I like my arse just as it is thanks''

" Okay I'll eat. Just one question though. How come I don't remember when Dean died? I mean shouldn't I at least have remembered that?''

" We think it was the trauma, you kinda slipped away from us a bit there, today's the first day in a week that you haven't been away with the fairies'' Spike said as he led Sam out of the room,

" Oh'' was Sams quiet reply, it was said so quietly that if it hadn't been for Spikes vampire hearing he would have missed it .

Wesley and Angel watched as Spike led Sam out of the room, the guilt was lying heavily in Wesleys stomach,

" I should never have agreed to do that damn spell Angel, I hate lying to him. What if we can't find a way to bring him back? Sam may do something stupid''

" He won't. I won't let him. We'll find something Wes, we have to. If we can't find anything in the books then I'll go to the powers. Call Gunn see if he can lend a hand'' Wesley nodded and reached for the phone to call the young hunter. He only hoped that their search wouldn't be futile.

Dean was lay on the uncomfortable motel mattress staring at the ceiling, it had been nearly 3 weeks since he'd left his brother at the Hyperion, his time was nearly up. He was terrified. Just lately he'd been having horrific nightmares of the hounds coming for him. From what he had read it was because his time was nearly up, Bobby had told him that as his time drew closer the veil to the other world was getting thinner,

" Huh?'' Dean had said " Bobby speak English will ya''

" As your time draws closer your becoming hells bitch'' he said bluntly,

" Oh. Right''. Damn he wanted to talk to Bobby right now, or Sammy, talk to someone who cared about him. But he couldn't. If he spoke to Bobby he'd ask about Sam and Dean just didn't think he had it in him to lie anymore, and if he told Bobby what he'd done not only would Bobby kick his ass, but Bobby would also tell Sam, and then there would be a world of trouble. He'd done this for Sammy, his brother didn't need to see him being ripped apart by hell hounds, he had enough nightmares keeping him awake at night, Dean was damned if he was going to be the cause of anymore. The only thing he wanted was someone he knew to take care of his body, he didn't want a stranger handling him, he wanted a hunters funeral, his body to be burned like their fathers had. The only way to do that would be to call Bobby a few minutes before midnight and let the older hunter know where he'd be. It was both cruel and unfair, he knew that, but for once in his life Dean decided that he was going to be selfish. He'd been selfless all his life and look where it had gotten him.

He was alone, scared and in less then 48 hours he was going to hell, he felt that maybe he had a right to be selfish for once. He was far enough away from California that Sammy wouldn't see the news, and learn of his deceit, but damn it if Dean didn't want to see his little brother one last time. To make sure he was safe, happy. That the people he'd left him with were taking care of him. He checked the time. It would take him a few hours to reach California, enough time to see his brother and check up on him, then get far enough away to meet his demise. Coming to a decision Dean packed his few belongings and left the cheap motel room behind him.

Sam had managed to get away from the constant surveillance that the two vampires had him under, if it wasn't one of them by his side, it was Wesley or the new guy 'Gunn'. But he'd managed to escape the hotel and find a little freedom, he climbed behind the wheel of the impala and turned the key in the ignition. The engine purred, to Sam though it seemed that maybe the impala was in mourning for Dean as well, like it knew he was missing, no not missing Sam thought bitterly. Gone. Burning in hell, for him.

He shook the thoughts from his head and turned the black muscle car onto the street. He headed for the motel where he knew that he and Dean had stayed at before his brother had been taken by the hounds. He still couldn't remember Dean being killed, and he'd tried in earnest to. But the memory still evaded him. He thought that maybe heading back to the room where the attack had happened, might trigger the memory somehow. He didn't really know why he wanted to remember, he should have been grateful that he didn't, but there was just something missing, something that didn't make sense. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was determined to find out.

Taking the lock picking tools out of his jacket, he made easy work of the feeble lock. The door opened and Sam stepped into the musky room. He closed the door and opened his senses to his environment hoping that he could pick up something, but the room, felt like, well just a room. He frowned in concentration willing the memory to come back,

" It's about time you showed up, I've been trying to get to you for the past 3 weeks. Do you know how hard it is to get past two blood suckers? Disgusting vermin that they are'', Sam span round,

" Ruby?!'' he spat out " What the hell are you doing here?''

" Trying to help you save your brother'' she replied with venom laced in her voice,

" You're a little late for that. He's gone'', the demon gasped in surprise,

" What? Already? But he still has a little over 24 hours left. Why did they take him early?''

" What are you talking about Ruby? Dean's time was up a month ago. He's gone. He's in hell already. Doesn't that make you happy?'',

" No. It doesn't'' she replied softly, Sam gave her a sceptical look, " I didn't want Dean to go to hell Sam, he may be a moron but no-one deserves to go there. But I don't understand why they took him so early'' she frowned in puzzlement,

" Are you not listening to me'' Sam yelled in anger " Or you got to much brimstone lodged in your ears. Deans time was up a month ago'' he said the last few words slowly, as if speaking to a child, the blonde demon glared at him,

" No Sam. It's you who isn't listening. I don't know who's been telling you that Dean is dead or why, but your brother is alive, at least he is for now. Now do you want my help or not?''

" Why the hell should I believe you?'' he yelled angrily " Demons lie, prove it. Prove that Deans still alive and himself and then I'll believe you''. She huffed in anger, and flung her long blonde hair over her shoulder,

" Fine, you want proof, come with me'', Sam followed the demon, they drove back to the hotel in the impala, the silence was deafening. She pointed to a car across the street,

" There's your proof Sam'' she said smugly.

Sat across the street from the hotel in a car was Dean, he looked pale and tired but there was no mistaking his brother,

" How do I know it isn't a demon?'' he asked, although he could feel it in his bones that this was his brother, he was over whelmed with feelings of happiness, but then anger over took him. He'd been lied to, and Sam Winchester hated being lied to.

" Stay. Here'' he bit out from behind clenched teeth,

" Where are you going?'' she asked annoyed,

" To find out what the hell is going on, then we're going to save my brother. And you ARE going to help me, or I'll send your ass back to hell so fast you'll think you never left there'', she nodded and sat back in the seat, and watched him walk away. As he entered the hotel her eyes flashed white and Lilith smirked, maybe coming here would be more fun than she could have thought, after all why have one Winchester when you can have two.

A/N; Okay, so one more chapter to go. Are Angel investigations ready for a pissed off Winchester? Will Sam catch up with Dean? Will Lilith get her way? Ooh the excitement is just to much xxxxx Please review, let me know what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Classy Raven. hey I wasn't ignoring you, but your e-mail address didn't show up when you reviewed, so if you message me I'll reply back to, or just send me your mail address 'kay xxx Thanks for reviewing though xxx Hope to hear from you soon xx

Sam entered the hotel like a hurricane descending on an unsuspecting town. People underestimated him a lot of the time because he was quieter than his brother, because of his boyish looks. It was always a big mistake. Sam was every bit as lethal when he lost his temper as Dean was, the two together were dangerous, but alone, alone there wasn't anyone to reel the other one in when the other completely lost it. And that, well that was never a good thing. He threw the door to Wesley's office open so forcefully that the glass in it shattered, four sets of startled eyes looked up and met the Winchester glare. Sams eyes were ablaze with anger, his whole body was trembling with uncontrolled rage,

" I want to know what the fuck is going on, and I want to know now'' he spat out, Spike looked to the stunned others,

" Well hello to you to sunshine, care to elaborate on what you want to know'' he asked with a raised brow,

" My brother''

" Sam'' Angel began consolingly " Deans dead'', Sam punched the wall, his fist going into the plaster

" Don't fucking lie to me'' he screamed " I know he isn't dead, I know he isn't dead because he's sat outside of this fucking hotel in a shit heap of a car watching us''

" What?!'' Wesley asked shocked, Sam blinked for a moment, could it be that they didn't know Dean was alive? Could they have been fooled also? Were they as much in the dark here as he was?, some of the anger left him,

" Dean's alive. He isn't dead, he's sat outside watching this hotel''

" Are you sure it's him?'' Wesley asked

" I know my own fucking brother'' Sam snapped, his earlier anger returning, Wesley flinched back as if he'd been slapped,

" I…I simply meant how can you be sure that it isn't some sort of demon, or…..''

" Shape shifter?'' Sam supplied, " I don't, not really, but….'' he ran his hands through his hair in frustration,

" I know it's him''

" How? How do you know Sam?'' Angel asked, Sam blew out a breath and met the vampires eyes,

" Because I told him'' a voice answered for him, Sam span around to find Ruby stood in the doorway behind him, he glared at her,

" I told you to wait in the car'' he said through clenched teeth, she glared back at him, her blue eyes shooting daggers,

" I'm not a dog Sammy, I'm not here at your beck and call''

" It's Sam'' he said through gritted teeth, she merely smirked in reply and shifted her gaze to the other four men in the room,

" And who the hell is this bint?'' Spike asked,

" This is Ruby'' Sam answered, " She's been helping me, trying to help me save Dean from going to hell''

" Why you doing that then love?'' Spike asked eyebrow raised " And while we're on the subject, what are you?, cause you don't smell human'', Ruby smirked, her own eyebrow raised,

" Well aren't you the clever little blood sucker. I'm a demon'' she said calmly, Sam moved in front of her when Angel moved to grab her,

" Don't'' he said quietly " She's been helping me, she can help me. We're going to find a way to save Dean, and she can help''.

Dean had sat in the car across the street and watched as his brother climbed out of the impala and strode into the hotel. Sam was pissed about something, he could tell by the set of his jaw and the determined strides he took. His eyes glanced back to the impala and the blonde that was sat in the front seat, he squinted his eyes against the light to try and make out who it was, but the sun was shining so brightly that all he could make out was the shine of blonde hair like a halo. He sat watching her for a while, waiting for his brother to come back outside, so he could follow him, keep watch until it was time for him to get the hell out of there and go to met his fate.

So he wasn't expecting the sight that greeted his eyes when he next looked to the impala to see that the blonde that was exiting was now a disgusting display of rotting flesh, and sinew. Dean gulped back the fear that had taken hold of his heart, that was clenching it so tightly he was sure that he'd stopped breathing. He let out the breath he was holding and climbed out of the car. He didn't know why, but something was telling him that the thing that had just climbed out of his car wasn't anything that meant something good. So he followed the thing into the hotel, as he arrived he heard his brother telling the others

" She's been helping me, she can help me. We're going to find a way to save Dean, and she can help'', Dean took a deep breath,

" No she can't Sammy'', Sam span around so fast he thought he'd given himself whiplash, Dean was stood tall and strong, in one piece, alive. Sam moved and stood in front of him, searching him for any signs of injury, when he found none he swung his fist back and connected it with his brothers jaw. Dean stumbled back but kept his feet, he knew he deserved it, deserved any punishment his little brother wanted to give him. He lifted his eyes to meet Sams, the anger that was pulsing through Sams body deflated at the acceptance in those eyes, the guilt, the concern, and something that Sam thought he'd never see in the eyes of his brother. Fear.

" I'm sorry Sammy'' he whispered " I…I just didn't want you to have to deal with it, with seeing me die. I wanted to protect you''

" Do you have any idea what you put me through? I can save you Dean, please let me save you'' Sam said brokenly, his words gave way to stifled sobs " Please'' he pleaded, he wrapped his hands in Deans shirt and held on for dear life, as if the action alone could keep Dean with him for as long as Sam wanted him there. Dean placed his hands on top of his brothers, kept his eyes fixed to Sams,

" I'm sorry Sammy, this….this is all my fault, I know it is. I…..I just wanted you safe, for my life to mean something''

" It does Dean, don't you see? You're as much my life as I am yours. I can't lose you Dean'', Dean sighed and wrapped one of his hands against the back of his baby brothers neck and brought their foreheads together,

" You can't save me Sammy, I wish you could, but you can't. You have to let me go'', Sam sobbed, the sound was so pain filled, so full of longing that Dean felt tears spill down his own cheeks,

" This is all very touching, but if you want to save your brother Sammy you have to listen to me'', Sam turned,

" How?'', Dean pushed his brother behind him and glared at the demon in front of him, his glare turning to one of disgust,

" Shut up bitch. You and I both know there's no way to save me from the pit''

" Dean…'' Sam began, Dean turned, his eyes now flashing with anger, his brother was so pig headed, just like their old man had been,

" Sam just listen to me, you cannot save me, Ruby told me so. There is no way to save me from the pit, and this, the way you're going, the way you're willing to follow her blindly like you are, you're just going to end up killing yourself. I will not let that happen''

" Then what am I supposed to do? Tell me what to do?'' Sam said, he sounded so young and vulnerable, like he was a five year old child instead of the strong man he was now, Dean cupped his face between his palms,

" You carry on Sammy, you do what dad taught you, what I taught you. Okay?'', Sam nodded, his long bags falling in his eyes, Dean pushed them out of the way so he could get a read on what was passing through the hazel orbs,

" Okay Dean. Okay'' he said quietly.

The demon watched the exchange between the brothers, her patience was wearing thin, she could see just how much influence Dean was on his brother, how much they needed to take him out of the picture if they wanted their plans to take effect. But Sam was unpredictable, too dangerous, which is why she wanted him gone, wanted them both gone. She didn't want to wait till midnight, it was time to take her prize now, and it would make it all the more delicious with the audience she had.

Dean suddenly froze, his eyes widening with fear,

" No, its too soon, I have until midnight. They can't do this'', Sam clung to his brother concern written all over his face,

" Dean what is it? What's wrong?'', Dean had gone deathly pale, and his voice shook when he answered his brother,

" They're here Sammy, the hounds are here''

" But we have till midnight. Ruby what's going on? Help me?'', Ruby stepped forward her blue eyes turning to white, an evil smirk on her pale features,

" And why would I do that Sammy? Your brothers soul is mine'', the doors blew open and scraping and snarling could be heard, Sam threw his brother behind him and ordered the four stunned men to get him some crossroads dust, Lilith laughed cruelly and pinned the four men to the wall with a brief flick of her eyes,

" Don't do this'' Sam pleaded " I'll give you anything you want, but please, don't take my brother, please'', Lilith smirked again, for the moment the hounds were staying obediently to her side,

" And what makes you think you have anything I could possibly want?'' she asked, cocking an eyebrow,

" No Sammy, I won't let you do this''

" God damn it Dean, just, just for once shut up and let me help you'', before Dean could reply Lilith laughed and the two brothers were flung apart, Sam pinned to one of the columns in the entrance, Dean skittering across the floor on his back, the demon curled her lip and snapped her fingers,

" Dinner boys'' , Sam couldn't see the hounds, but he saw the pure unadulterated fear that was on Deans face as the hounds began to rip into his only family he had left, his pained screams ripping through the air,

" NO!! STOP, PLEASE STOP'' Lilith just smiled as she watched her beloved pets tear the elder Winchester apart, To Sam it seemed to last hours, but the silence that then descended after the attack was more deafening that Deans screams had been. Lilith stepped forward a triumphant smile spread across her face,

" And now, I'll finally be rid of you both'', she raised her hand and a bright white light filled the room, Sam shielded his eyes against it, fully expecting to never see the light of day again, but when the light disappeared, Lilith looked at him with fear in her own eyes, Sam stepped forwards bringing Ruby's knife with him,

" Back, back'' she said raising her hand, Sam glared,

" I don't think so'' he said as he swiped the blade through the air, ready to impale it into the hosts body. Black smoke roared forth from the mouth, Lilith making her escape before Sam could kill her. The lifeless body fell to the floor, blue sightless eyes stared at the ceiling, Sam didn't even know who she was, or had been, and at this moment he didn't care.

He moved slowly over to his brothers body, his green eyes were still open, but they held nothing, no life, no joy, nothing. Sam felt the tears flowing over his cheeks as he cradled Deans body to his chest. There was blood everywhere, and the once sculpted and beautiful muscle and golden skin was now shredded and torn.

" Sam?'' Spike said gently, " Sam, come on mate, he's gone, we should…..we should take care of him, proper like'', Sam merely held on tighter, and shook his head,

" No'' he whispered,

" Sam…'' Angel began gently, Sam whirled round, pain, grief and helplessness in his eyes,

" Stay the fuck away from him. I'm….I'm not going to burn him, I can't. I'm….I'll get him back, somehow I'll get him back, and when I do he'll need his body'',

" That's not a good idea Sam'' Wes began, he closed his mouth tightly at the look of murder Sam gave him,

" I will get my brother back. I don't care what I have to do to do it, but I will get him back''. Spike stepped forwards and crouched by the young hunter placing a hand on his shoulder,

" Come on then, best to get him cleaned up don't you think? Bet he won't be happy if he comes back looking like an extra in a Wes Craven movie'',

" Yeah, okay. That's probably a good idea, he'd be pissed if he came back all dirty and stuff''. They watched as Sam lifted his brother gently into his arms, talking all the time as if Dean could hear him, and he was hurt and not dead. Sam washed him gently, not allowing the others to help, Gunn and Wes had gone to dig a grave for the older Winchester in the grounds of the hotel gardens, the body of the young blonde woman had been salted and burned, now they were waiting for Sam to finish before they settled Deans body to rest in the cold earth.

Sam placed his brother in the simple wooden box, his eyes filled with tears as he took the amulet he'd given his brother so long ago off his neck, and placed it around his own. He watched as the coffin was lowered into the earth and the only family he had left was gone from him. Sam made a vow to himself, no matter what it took, what he had to do, he would get his brother back from hell, even if he had to kill the devil himself. The demons had taken his brother, and it was payback time.

A/N; So that's it guys, do you want maybe a small follow up with Dean coming back? I gotta work on two other follow ups as well like, as well as finishing my other stories…damn a girls work is never done…lol.. But I can do it if you want. Let me know either way…Thanks for all the past reviews it is very much appreciated xxxxx


End file.
